Iwaku School
by Airi-hime
Summary: Ninjas once ruled the land but now modernization has taken toll, ninjas were sealed espeacally a certain group,half the group has broke the seal, they wait for their comrades. SakuGaar TenNej AiriSai HinaNaru ShikTem InoKiba RR enjy my crap writing


_In the past, ninjas ruled. Yet modernization took over the past. When old came to new. Many forgot who they once were. Some still honed their abilities but kept them secret. Some ninjas were sealed off, some where born without recognition of the past. One certain group was sealed off. Yet the seal grew weak against half of them. Now they wait patiently for their female comrades. Though they know not of who they are._

_In an old land named the Land of Fire their was the most powerful ninja Hidden Village named the Hidden Village of Leafs, or Konoha. Konoha went through to the new, but most haven't forgotten about who they are, or they're past. _

_This certain half of the group who have broken their seal, secretly train themselves even though at school there are considered kings._

_Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara no Sabaku, Kankaro no Sabaku, Rock Lee, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Neji Hyuuga,Sasuke Uchiha, and Sai have broke their seals. Now they attend high school with their past teachers, as their school teachers. Even the Hokage of the past is their principal. _

_I think its about time their comrades came into their lives. Ne?_

Me and my best friends stepped into the gates of Iwaku School. I don't get it Iwaku meaning past. Whats so great about the past?

Meh oh well.

"Shall we show them who we are?" I called out to my girls! I got a bunch of yeahs and grumbles.

I gave a big grin and we set out for the office.

[[Office

"Hello we just transferred her. Can get our locker numbers and everything else?" I asked a 30 year old looking woman with short black hair wearing a black kimono.

"Hai you must be Sakura Haruno, TenTen, Temari no Sabaku, Hinata Hyuuga, and Ino Yamanaka. I'm Shizune." Shizune smiled at us when we nodded to our names, she gave us all we needed and we headed out for our lockers. It turns out we were all beside each other, and had the same classes. Lucky!

After throwing our stuff into our lockers we headed out for a next class and sat their observing people.

Not only were we found that all girls we slutty and "scene"...is that we and one other girl were the only punks here. How original and depressing.

We waited of another ten minutes and the teacher came in. Kakashi Hatake. I felt like I knew him before but where?

"Ah new students, introduce yourselves." he called out with some sneaky interest.

I stepped up first.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, I like the medical business, singing, dancing and sports. I love weapons and archery. I really dislike being on the edge of high places. Being in the middle of a rook I'm fine but the edge scares me a lot. I hate sluts and bitches! Fan boys are scary as ever." I said with a small smile. I was wearing black baggy capris with two silver chains crossing each other at the back, with black long sleeved fishnet with a bright red shirt over top saying "I'm a panda hear me Roar!" I had neon green converse on. My long pink hair was in a braid hanging off my right shoulder. My long side bangs were parted to the left.

"Hinata Hyuuga, I love to cook, dance, and play the keyboard. I sing a little but I'm not that great. I dislike sluts and fuck heads, fan boys and I really dislike violence." Hinata smiled her cute little shy smile. I wanted to scoff at her not like violence. Well its true she dislikes it but she is one hell of a fighter. She was wearing long red plaid pants and a black tank top with white vines crawling upwards. For some reason she chose black skater shoes instead of her normal gray converse. She had her midnight blue elbow length hair in a high pony tail that was slightly curly. She has short choppy side bangs that she parted to the right.

"HAYO! I'm TenTen. I LOVE LOVE LOVE WEAPONS AND ACHERY. Sports are the best ever! I play the bass and sing. Dancing is fun too. My dislikes are the same as Saku-chan and Hina-chan." TenTen yelled quit a bit. She had her long brown hair in the traditional buns on top of her head and bangs framing her cheek bones. She wore a white Chinese styled top with a black skirt and fishnet leggings. To top it off she had her favorite pair of dark brown skater shoes on.

"Yo, I'm Temari no Sabaku, I play the guitar, sing and dance. Dislikes same as the others. I HATE LAZY PEOPLE THOUGH, they piss me off so much. I like playing soccer and volleyball. I hate girls who think if you got a bit of meat on you that your fat!" Temari had a stern look in her sandy brown eyes. Her blond hair was up in the normal four pigtails with bangs framing her eyes. She wore a V-cut black dress with a red ribbon strung through it at the hip, the bottom flared out and ended at her thigh. She wore white and black striped leggings with a black fishnet stocking on her right leg. She wore mid calf black boots.

"Ino Yamanaka, I play the drums and I've got the same dislikes as the others. I don't play sports often but I do enjoy them. I LOVE LOVE TO SHOP!!!!" Ino was wearing a dark purple tank top and a pair of baggy ripped up jeans with black converse. Ino's blond hair was up in a high ponytail, with her side bangs covering her left blue eye.

**BANG**

The classroom door flew open and a group of boys walked in. "Boys you're late..again." Kakashi drawled on. A boy with bright blond hair and sapphire eyes spoke up. "Eh? Kakashi your already here? How'd that happen?" the boy grinned a large grin. He was wearing an orange sweater that was opened showing a black shirt. He wore baggy jeans, with black shoes.

"well Naruto these are our new students. Shizune-chan told me to be early for them!" Kakashi smiled through his mask.

"Che, whatever their probably annoying sluts." A boy with flaming red hair and ocean green eyes mumbled. He was wearing a black shirt and black ripped up jeans with chains hanging of the sides. You could see he was wearing black converse.

"SLUTS! Don't go judging until you actually look at us you fuck head!" Temari yelled out.

A bunch of girls from the class stood up and yelled out things such as

"DON"T INSULT GAARA-SAMA." or many other sorts. Yelling was going through the class. Ino and Temari picking verbal fights with sluts and the Naruto boy talking to a blushing Hinata. TenTen stood by me sighing and smacking her forehead.

"OI! SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed out, it went silent. I turned to the boys and asked who the hell they were.

The boy with red hair spoke up.

"Gaara no Sabaku." He smirked as I blushed a little bit.

"Naruto Uzumaki" the blond yelled out. Hinata was really red.

"Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru" A boy with untamed brown hair and two red triangles on his face mumbled out. He was wearing a white shirt and baggy black jeans. Their was a white dog sitting on his head. Ino walked over and started to play with the white puppy.

"Neji Hyuuga."A boy with the chocolate long brown hair said coldly. He had the same pale lavender eyes as Hinata. He wore a white shirt and black basketball shorts with white running shoes. TenTen smirked at the boy.

"Sasuke Uchiha." I almost laughed, their stood a boy with black hair in a shape of a chicken butt. ha ha.

He wore a high collared black shirt and white shorts with black runners.

"I"M ROCK LEE!" I wanted to gag a boy with a bowl cut hair cut and bushy eyebrows wearing green spandex. EW.

"...snore.." The next boy was standing up but asleep? He wore his hair in a high pony tail that looked like a pineapple. He wore a fishnet shirt with black capris with two chains and white converse.

"OI WAKE UP LAZY ASS!" Temari screamed..I go the feeling she wouldn't like him very much.

Before Temari could scream the girl from before slapped him over the head.

He mumbled some curses before going to sleep again. She smiled and turned to us.

"I'm Airi Genbou, Thats Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, Kankaro no Sabaku, and Sai." Airi said as she pointed to each boy. She had long hair that went down to her hip. Her black hair had electric blue, red and purple streaks in it. She had golden eyes that smiled a lot. She wore a dark blue shirt that said "Don't Piss me off, or I'll feed you to the Gremlins." She had a cute black skirt on that was pleated, the fabric underneath the pleats were neon orange. She had black fishnet stockings on and knee high black lace up boots.

We all smiled and thanked her and talked for a bit. Completely ignoring everyone else.

"Sakura-chan, My WONDER FUL FLOWER, I'LL PROTECT YOU TILL MY DEATH PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" Lee came up to me.

I screamed a no and ran to the closest thing I could hide behind, which ended up to be Gaara.

"Don't touch me." He hissed out glaring down at me.

"I smirked and jumped on his back.

"I DON"T WANT TO!" I yelled in his ear.

Their were a bunch of gasps coming from the slutty girls in the classroom. Gaara stiffened as I dug my face into his neck. He-he I love playing with people. The bell rang and with that I jumped off and left for the next class. History..joy!


End file.
